mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man
Iron Man (Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark) is a fictional character from a series of Iron Man comics (which is part of the Marvel Universe) and in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Tony Stark was a genius American engineer (he went to MIT at the age of 15) who was captured by the Vietnamese during the Vietnam war due to a booby trap. This booby trap caused shrapnel to enter his body and draw closer to his heart, threatening Stark's life. Wong-Chu, a Vietnamese commander, said that he would have Stark's life saved (and that he would free him) if Stark built a weapon of mass destruction for him. With the help of another physicist (Ho Yinsen), Tony Stark was able to construct a suit of armor, thus becoming Iron Man. They also built a magnetic chest plate that prevented the shrapnel from entering Stark's heart (although it requires continual use to allow Stark to survive). Iron Man escaped with the suit in the end. Because of Ho's death due to stalling the Vietnamese long enough for Stark to escape, Iron Man decides to take revenge. Throughout his comic book adventures, he fights against forces that threat the USA and his company Stark Industries. In M.U.G.E.N, Iron Man has been made numerous times by different creators such as Magus and Erradicator. Magus's Version Iron Man's gameplay has a good balance of close melee and long range attacks capable of dealing a good amount of damage. His A.I. makes great use of his close range attacks and rocket charge moves capable of suspending a player in the air and making brutal aerial attacks. Leaving very small gaps inbetween his assults Iron Man can K.O. quickly if not dealt with quickly. With almost all of his Hypers are high priority making him invulnerable when performing them. Iron Man has a large number of weapons in his arsenal making him an ejoyable character to play as, in addition to a second version to his armour when choosing palettes; 7-12 where his plasma shots are replaced by missiles and a flamethrower. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt ''Older version 'Specials' ''Unibeam - D, DF, F, x/y/z Repulsor blast - D, DB, B, x/y/z Smart bombs - D, DF, F, a/b/c Fly - D, DB, B, a+b/a+c/b+c 'Hypers' Proton Cannon - D, DF, F, x+y/x+z/y+z Beatdown - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c Missile barrage - D, DB, B, x+y/x+z/y+z ''Newer version 'Specials' ''-UniBeam (D, DF + any P) ''-Rocket Uppercut (F, D, DF + any P)'' ''-Rocket Uppercut charged version (F, D, DF + Hold P wait to charge and release)'' ''-Plasma Beam (D,DB + any P)'' ''-Plasma Beam charged version (D, DB + Hold P wait to charge and release)'' ''-Aereal UniBeam (On Air, D, DF + any P)'' ''-Aereal Plasma UniBeam (On Air, D, DF + any K)'' ''-Iron Torpedo (B, F, + any K)'' ''-Fly (hover) Mode (D, DB, B + LP+LK) '' 'Hypers' -Proton Cannon (QCF + PP) -Nano Assault (QCB + PP) -Hyper Uni Assault (QCF + KK On the Air) -Heavy Armor Charge (QCF + KK) -Air Strike (QCB + KK) -Ironmen Assemble (QCF + FP+FK) ZVitor's Version This is the newest and most unique version out there. It was made for the AvX Project. This version is still in W.I.P. Palette Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:60's Characters Category:Video Game Characters